Office Call
by BriarRose90
Summary: This is One Shot turned to a story. James is your boss, and you stay late one night to help at work. But, all boys will appear. ;) R
1. It Starts

*Your POV*

Today has started just the same as any other; two cups of coffee from the office's break room, talk with a few of your co-workers, and writing down the calls while you wait for your boss, James Maslow, to arrive for work. And, just as usual, he was running late. The calls were starting to pile up and pile up, causing you to become slightly panicked. Your phone rings once again, you expect it to just be another call for Mr. Maslow, so you answer the phone, and pick up a pencil to take a message.

"Hello. Thank you for calling Maslow Advertisin-." You don't get to finish your greeting before your boss cuts you off.

"It's just me, Kacey."

"Oh. Mr. Maslow, is everything alright?" After you present your question, you hear him give a sigh.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. I had a slight problem at home, a tree sort of fell on it. But, I've been arguing with the insurance company and just dealing with all the shit that comes with this."

"I'm sorry! Are you alright? Is there something that I can do for you?"

"Actually, yes. I wouldn't ask unless it was really important. But, I will be coming in, going to have to pull an all-nighter. I have to remake my presentation. And, I was wondering if you'd stay over time. I will pay you for your extra time." He sounded desperate and very drug down.

"Of course. Of course. It's my job. I guess, you'll want me to prepare the files and make another brew of coffee?" You try to crack to alleviate some of his stress.

"That would be great. Thank you. You're a life saver, Kacey. Thank you."

"It's no problem, Mr. Maslow. I guess, I need to go take care of those things then."

"Yes. Thanks again. I'll be in shortly. Just another hour or so."

"Alright. I will take care of these things for you." With a few more brief comments, he hangs up, and you dart around like a bee. Finding all the necessary tools, papers, and files that will need to remake this report and presentation. You watch the office as it slowly becomes empty as people go home, and your boss come in. And, with it just you and him being there, it's really quiet.

Hours pass. Almost agonizingly. And, frustrating. Not to mention, how hot it was in that little conference room. You watch as James takes his coat off, and tugging at his tie. You also remove the little cardigan from your spaghetti strap, tan, form-fitting dress.

"Can you please pass me that folder?" He looks up, running a hand through his now messed up hair. It stood in different directions on his head, but it looked good on him.

"Yes, Sir." You stretch across the table, and reach for it, then hand it back to him. As you were standing backing up, you noticed his head had to turn significantly. Making you wonder if he was looking at your butt.

"You don't have to call me that. In fact, I wish you wouldn't. I'm not 50 years old. Only 22." He takes the folder, opening it up, and copying down information. Still, the team of you and him drags on.

"Fuck!" He lets out a yell, and slamming his fist on the table. After a 4 hours non-stop marathon of this, things were getting tense.

"Well, here. How about this?" You're standing , hunched over, over the pile of papers. He wipes his hand down his face, and stands up, coming over to the side of the table that you were on. He stands beside you, putting a hand gently on your back so that he could see what you pointing to. James leans down watching you give your opinion, you feel his breath beat against your arm. Strangely, you kinda feel attracted to him right now, well, of course he was gorgeous, but right now, he was just leaking of sex. Like, in your head, you can just see him all over you. You mentally slap yourself. This is your boss, not a guy at the club.

"That'll work." He nods, turning his face to your's. Neither of you knew you were so close, faces only a couple of inches apart. And, you weren't sure if it was the sweat on his forehead, or the redness of his cheeks, or what, but he just looked amazing. Before you knew what the two of your were doing, you were leaning in, and then without a warning your lips met his. The soft, rose petal feeling of his lips seemed to linger even after he pulled back. And, you also, didn't realize your eyes had shut, until you wanted to see where he was.

You open your eyes, just to see him in the same place as before, but he was quickly moving back in for another kiss. You put a hand on his neck, bringing him to stand upright. His hands rest of your waist, and slowly start to move down, but his kiss never breaking, except for the occasional breath that both of you took. As his hand, slides down to your ass, you move close to him. With a swift move, he knocks the papers from the table top, and lifts you up, to sit on it. His clammy hand cup your neck, and one begins to slip up into your hair that was pulled into a partial. You slip your hand over his chest, and around his neck.

By now, there's huffing that could be heard a few feet away. You fumble around with his shirt buttons, finally getting it off. Once it's on the floor, you get a look at what has been under those crisp white shirts for 3 years. You couldn't help but to gaze at his perfectly tone abs and just greatly chiseled biceps. While you took time to admire him, he began to pull your pumps and pantyhose off. His belt and pants were just too much, and he began to get out of those, with his shoes and socks already off. You try to reach for your dress zipper, but just couldn't reach it.

"Here. Let me." He says with a slightly husky voice, and a half smirk - half smile. Reaching behind you, and taking your zipper down. After you remove your arms from the small straps, he pulls it down, leaving both of you in just your underwear. But, that doesn't last long. With a few movements, your naked. Laid out over the table, with your boss already climbing over you.

You nearly feel lost, the ravenous look in his eyes, they're now a dark hazel from all the lust that's swarming around in them. Before he was completely on you, you help him out of boxers. Trying not to stare at the ominous presence of his dick. But, you just couldn't help it, so to distract you, you pulled his face to your's, and kissed him again. With a single hand, he guides himself to you. The moan that escaped from your mouth was loud enough to echo around the room. And, as he pushed deeper into you, you knew that this was going to be unlike anything before. You sink your nails into his back, and his teeth sink into your neck. Making you let out a loud gasp. Soon, after you adjust to his size, he begins to thrust his hips against yours.

He mercilessly grind his hips against yours, going deeper into you. Your nails drag down his back, causing him to moan in your ear. And, that was it, you hit climax. He smirked against your cheek, and slid his tongue back into your mouth, tracing it over your teeth. You pant, and begin to have a little fun of your own. You buck your hips up as he thrust down. It's almost too much, your run your fingers through his hair and pull. He gives a small laugh, when the pulling begins to hurt. And, to equal out the pain, he picks the pace up. The table begins to shake, but right now, you couldn't care less if it did collapse. You scream out his name. Your legs begin to tremble. He lowers his lips to your ear. He has the biggest smirk across his face. You bring his face back to yours, and wrap both arms around his neck, ensuring that he stays there. With a few more thrusts you're brought to another climax, and directly followed by his.

With both of you panting like wild dogs, he slumps over resting his head on your shoulder. You pet the back of his head. After he collects himself, he pulls out of you, and gets off the table, quickly finding his clothes, and handing you your's.

"Thanks for staying to help me." He says as he tucks in his shirt.

"Yeah. Of course." You dress quickly, and say quick goodbyes, and go your separate ways.


	2. Next Day

*Your POV*

Waking up the next morning was a very confusing thing for you. You weren't sure if what had happened the night before was real or in fact just a dream. But, the pain you were feeling down your body said otherwise, and after examining yourself in your bathroom mirror, the marks that covered your neck were evidence enough to tell you that everything was real.

"Oh, God,' You slap your forehead, "I fucked my boss." The hand slips from your forehead, down and off your face.

"Damn it." You twist your head around to see the hickey and teeth marks over your neck and chest. How are you supposed to cover those up? It's the middle of June. You couldn't call into work. A collared shirt was your only option.

Once again, going through routine, only thing different was that you thought someone would magically know what you did last night in the conference room. People probably wouldn't have noticed a thing, until he walked in, when Mr. Maslow arrived, the biggest smile covered your face. The person you considered your best friend, Lora, was making a winky face at you, because she knew of your 3 year crush on the man. But, still did not know of last night's events.

"Morning, Kacey." He gives his usual smile as he walks toward your desk area, that was directly outside his office.

"Good morning, Mr. Maslow." You stand up to greet him, ready to hand him the calls and messages that he's already received this morning. He quietly collected the note cards, and without a another motion, went into his private office, shutting the door behind him. You sighed to yourself. He looked amazing this morning, as always though. But, you were kinda let down that he didn't make a side comment or even a slick wink. Just like nothing happened. You didn't expect him to propose or make a spectacle, but just something to show that it was just as amazing for him as it was for you .

"Kace!" Lora whispers loudly, noting the distant, dreamy look in your eyes. You begin to turn your head toward her, when the phone rings. You put your finger up to silence her, and answer the phone.

Working here was great, but working for an advertising business was very stressful too. Which is probably what happened last night. Mr. Maslow was just stressed, and need to let off some steam and tension. So, you were his outlet. You felt the pouty pucker on your lips.

"What's wrong with you?" Lora hits the back of your shoulder, bringing you out of your perilous and down casting thoughts.

"Nothing." You pretend to shuffle the papers on your desk around, and you find yourself staring at his office door. Your friend tries to talk to you about something, but you couldn't care less. You feel a little sorry for yourself, and just want to go home. Feeling embarrassed and used.

"Listen here." Lora snaps her fingers in front of your face.

"What?"

"Go home. Pull out all of your Zac Efron movies, get some doughnuts and milk, and pile in bed with your cat. I'll cover you here."

"I'm fine." You manage to fake a smile.

"You're practically flashing a neon sign saying that you're in heat, and you're gonna tear down that door. You need to go home."

"It's not even like that." You stand, and walk to refill your coffee cup.

"Ouh! Spill! Spill!" She automatically picked up that something happened. But, you wouldn't ever tell. You could lose your job.

"On second thought. I feel achy, and kinda clammy. I will go home. Thanks for offering." You barrel passed her, going back to your desk to grab your personal items. With Lora right behind you, chomping at your heels. You came up with fake symptoms so she would leave you alone.

"Please stop!" You stop for half a second, to chastise her, then when you continue to walk on, you find you and your belongings on the floor. You look up realizing that you had walked into your boss.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Maslow." You avert your eyes away from his, and grab your stuff. He squats down helping you collect the items of your purse.

"Thank you." You say as you reach for your compact mirror in his hand.

"It was my fault. I should've watched where I was going." Once again, your eyes meet. Then his gaze shifts over to where the collar of your shirt was slightly open. His tongue makes a low clicking sound.

"That mark looks pretty bad. You might want to get a doctor to look at that." He was just at an angle where no one would see the wink he gave you. A smile appeared over your face, and you pulled your shirt closer around your neck. He helps you stand to your feet. And, goes back into boss mode.

"You going somewhere?" He asks.

"Um.. Yeah.." You scratch the back of your head.

"She doesn't feel well, and wants to go home." Lora crosses her arms over her chest, and blurts out.

"Well, of course. If you don't feel well. Please, do go home and rest. I sure do hope to see you back in here tomorrow. Feeling better, preferably."

"Thank you, Mr. Maslow. I'll definitely feel better. I think maybe I just had a rough night, and I couldn't sleep. Maybe, I don't know. " Quick half-smiles were swapped, and then you make your way out of the building. After exiting, you actually let out a laugh and feel the sun beat down on your face. As you walk to the bus station, you smile at everyone and even find yourself singing out loud.


	3. Seeing You Again

*Your POV*

"Carlos!" You laugh as your brother sits in your view of the TV.

"Hmm?" He innocently turns, like he has no idea what he's done.

"You can not block my view my Zefron. It's punishable by death." Your arms cross over your chest.

"How about punishable by your cooking? Because, I'm so hungry that I'd even eat your sucky food." You pause the movie, and throw a pillow at him. He feigns pain, and pouts on the floor.

"Oh come on. Let's see what I can feed your fat ass." You push off the couch, and go into the kitchen with him. Before any meal is began, he's already made a mess, and so you just wing it and make spaghetti. Just as you and your rather loud brother began to belt out I Like It Like That by Hot Chelle Rae, there's a knock at the door.

"Car, get that." You demand and stir the noodles.

"Yes, Ma'am." He says in a mock tone. You throw an oven mitt at him, and he scrams out of the room to answer the door. When you realize he's been gone for more than 5 minutes, you go to investigate the situation.

What you see as your round the corner will be branded into your mind forever. Carlos was interrogating your very terrified looking boss.

"What the hell are you doing?" You walk up behind Carlos, and whacking him on the back of his head with your wooden spoon, and shoving him back.

"Ouch!" He rubs his head.

"Here. Go stir." You hand him the spoon. He snatches it away, and goes to the kitchen, rolling his eyes at you.

"And, if I see those eyes roll again, I'm gonna take them out of your head, and show you what they look like." You threaten, and he just mumbles as he walks away.

"Your boyfriend seems nice." James nods, faking a compliment.

"Oh, My. He's not my boyfriend. That idiot is my brother. I'm so sorry about that."

"It's fine."

"So, " You look down to push your hair behind your ear, and realize that you've answered the door in your PJs. You feel embarrassed, but then remember he's seen you naked, "Was there something that I can help you with? Did I forget something at the office?" You ask.

"Oh. No. No. I just remember that you weren't feeling well, and so I brought you some soup." He extends a brown paper bag toward you, and you reach for it.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Maslow. But, you didn't have to do this." You smile softly.

"Oh. I did. Since, I was the one who 'got you 'sick'. I had to do something." He meant only to joke, but your cheeks felt like they turned bright red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." You fake it.

"I'm sorry about my actions last night. They were impulsive. And, I don't want you to think that I just took advantage of you or that I do that regularly." He spills out.

"I'm not sorry." Your words slipped out of your mouth like word vomit. You couldn't stop it, but wish you did. He choked on his own spit or something, he was taken a back. And, your hand covered your mouth.

"Thank you for the soup, Mr. Maslow." You begin to shut the door.

"That was the best sex ever." He just grasped at straws to find a way to not let you shut that door.

"Yeah. Well, it was the only sex ever for me." You were past the point of being embarrassed of your virgin, or now, non-virgin status. And, his cheeks took a turn being red.

"I've heard what the people say around the water cooler about you. You just seem like a real nice girl. And, I've heard them say that you have something for me. Then, last night, you just looked perfect, and I couldn't help it." He rocks back on his heels, and his hands are in his pant pockets.

"Well, if that's all.-"

"No. It's not. I just want you to know that I don't think badly of you for what we did last night. I know that you're a good girl." From around the corner, Carlos burst out laughing.

"Shut the hell up, and go away, Carlos!" You shout, and cover your forehead with your hand.

"Thank you. I just hope you don't tell anyone. I wouldn't want rumors starting. Because, people in that office can be viscous."

"Of course. I wouldn't. But, since we're on the subject. Would you like to go out for dinner after work on Friday?" He asks. Your thoughts flood and you forget to answer.

"You've worked for me for 3 years, and you know absolutely everything about me. But, I only know your name. And, I think I'd much like to get to know the person that I trust more than my own siblings." A laugh comes from both of you.

"That'd be nice." You shake your head.

"Alright. Well, I guess that I should skedaddle before any scandals starts." He waves his hands dramatically.

"Yeah. The paparazzi might be lurking around. Watch out. "

"Will do." You glow inside at his small chuckle and big smile.

"See you tomorrow, Kacey."

"Of course." You smile and close the door as he walks away. You allow yourself to lean back against the closed door, your eyes closing with excitement.

"Uh hm!" Carlos clears his throat obnoxiously. Your eyes open quickly, and you see him brooding with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What were his 'actions' last night?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh hell." Your face drops as you anticipate having to break it to your brother that you fucked your boss.


	4. The Bestfriend

*Your POV*

A few weeks come and go. Your dinner with James went real well. While the two of you have become closer friends, well, not just friends. But, kind of in a flirtationship. He wasn't shy about the way he was feeling about you. Not in a full on roses and chocolates kinda way, but he wouldn't hide the cheeky comments on how you look, the little winks, and the way he looked at you like a whole feast that only had his name on the table. Making the other's jealous of you, but it was okay. They can look meanly at you, as long as it was James who made you forget about those looks as he made love to you on any surface available, when everyone was gone. Oh, yes. Another thing that should probably be brought up, while you and James were not committed to each other, you still shared a love for the sensuality and passion that you two created when dancing in the sheets.

Due to your flirtationship with him, it caused you to have feelings, good and bad for him. You're happy that you can finally get closer to your boss, but it also felt like you were being used or played with.

"_But you're so hypnotizing. You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep, and I can see this unraveling. Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me._" Demi sings from your stereo. This was your current favorite song. It meant so much to you. Such a deep meaning.

"If I have to hear that damn song one more time." Your neighbor and very close friend, Kendall Schmidt, was just hanging around with you. He looks up from his Ipad, with a look that made you laugh. You change the song to _Somebody's Heartbreak._ And, the instant groan that came from your friend on the other end of the couch was funny.

"Fine." You roll your eyes. Changing it to _Perfect Day _by Lady Antebellum.

"Better." He nods, and returns to his game of Angry Birds. But, this song made you think about James, and the smile that crosses your face was big enough to get Kendall to turn his head.

"Oh God. Even this one?" He asks. You nod, trying to stop smiling, but couldn't.

"I can't help it. He's just great. Great at everything. Great in his business, great with people, and great in bed." You slightly pest him.

"I'm better." He plays your game right back.

"Oh. Is that so? " Your eyes roll playfully. He nods matter-of-factly. For a brief while your conversation carries on. Taking some sort of intense but hilarious depths. As far as him telling you his size, and you sharing that you've only fucked one person.

"Well, the only way to find out is trial by error." Your neck sways sassily.

"I'm not having sex with you. I fear that Maslouf, or whatever, guy would hunt me down, and kill me."

"Why? I don't belong to him. He's not made any movement to say he's gonna commit." This makes your heart drop, and your playfully mood just goes to hell.

While, you did have a good time with Kendall, your thoughts only wrapped around James. He doesn't even call you or text, but he didn't even have your number. Only making your 'depression' worse. The way he had you wrapped around his finger, but you grasped at straws for him. It's not that he's trying to be a player, and as far as you knew, there wasn't any other women, but you just really wish that there was some sort of sign. A sign to say that it's okay to progress with him.


	5. Rememberance

*Your POV*

Since you and James had discussed the current 'status' you shared, he also agreed that spending more time together. And, while a basketball games wasn't exactly your idea of a first date, if you got to be around him, you'd do about anything. You struggle between wearing a short skirt and a low cut top, or just a sundress. After Carlos and Kendall's unhelpful opinions and mocking looks, you settle for the sundress, with wedges and hoop earrings.

"How do I look?" You twirl in front of the two men playing video games in your living room.

"You look nice." Carlos says without even looking away from the screen. But, Kendall, on the other hand, pauses the game and looks over.

"You do look nice." A quick cheesy smile flashes from him, and then it's back to the game.

"Ugh. You, Guys. Are. Worthless." You stomp a foot, and grab your purse. Making your way to the front door, slightly pacing, looking at your wrist watch occasionally. And, even laugh at yourself when you find yourself looking at the calendar. But, out of curiosity, you recall in your head the first time that you and James had sex. Counting it to be 2 months. But, do you bring it up? Is it to be celebrated? Would James even care? You weren't exactly together, but you have started seeing each other, outside of work, he even crashed at the house for a night. One night after a romp that started at the doorway, to the couch, against the kitchen wall, down the hall way, all the way until you were flung down on the bed. You close your eyes, and let the memory flood your senses.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Thanks for that. You're right. Getting out of that office, and being active does really help. Fresh air, fresh ideas. And, not to mention how great your ass looks when you run." He leans against your door frame. That star dazzling smile of his smug across his face, his hazel eyes were lit up by the porch light, and his chest nut hair was flopping slightly from the running that you two had just done._

_ "Um. Haha. Thanks? You looked pretty good out there too." You're not exactly sure how to respond._

_ "Well, thank you." He took the compliment. And, the little half smile was just about to do you in. But, it didn't have to, because he leaned over, placing his lips over yours, and smooching right there for all the neighborhood to observe. His hand slides up your back, to the back of your neck, and into the base of your hairline. Both of you angled your necks, to allow more space to shove your tongues down each other's throat. You wrap your arms around his neck, while he places his hands under your ass, then lifts you up. After you wrap your legs around his waist, he allows himself in. Kicking the door shut behind him. Since he had already stripped you of your work-out shirt, he laid you on the couch, pulling at his shirt, leaving them it a heap where ever it fell. You run a hand down his toned abs, and trace his 'v', and rubbing the tiny happy trail that he had. _

_ When he realized how quickly things were escalating, he picked you back up, you latch around his waist again. From there, you were slammed into walls until the bed room was reach. And, once you got there, you didn't know to be scared or just enjoy the ride. He's all worked up from the work out, apparently, he was very worked up. As for the rest of the clothes that you had on, he took them off in a snap. You reach up, pulling him down by kissing him. And, when you did, you also felt the strain his jogging shorts were experiencing._

_ "Maybe, I should relieve you of your confines, Mr. Maslow." You flick the elastic of his short, he jumps slightly when the material snaps back. You smirk._

_ "Kinky." He nods his head. You ha-._

_*Flashback ends.*_

You're brought out of your memory, because the door bell rang. You smile, taking one last look in the mirror. A quick ruffle to the hair, and a pull at the dress, and you open the door to greet James.

"Hello, James." You step out the front door. He leads to the car, even opening it to let you in. And, shortly after, you're off to see a bunch of men run, scream, and sweat over a ball.


	6. Eeeek

*Your POV*

"Thanks for coming with me." James nearly has to shout once you get into the arena. Your eyes dart back and forth watching the Lakers pass the ball around confusing the other team.

"Yeah! It's fun!" You gave such a convincing smile that he believed you and turned back to watch the game. With all the yelling, concession stand food, and 100's of sweating bodies crowded on top of one another, you began to feel sick. You'd rather be anywhere than here. When you see James' hand open slightly on his lap, you try to be be sweet and slide your hand over to his. With a surprised success, he even clamps onto your hand. Holding it tightly in his. Not that he looked at you or even looked away from the pack of sweaty jocks, but the fact that he did in fact welcome your hand and hold it, was more than enough for you to forget about the current conditions of the place in which you were stuck.

"Woo Hoo!" James jumps up, as well as every other Laker's fan, when the winning shot was scored in his team's favor. His ivory smile spread across his face, and he pulls you up to your feet, pulling you into his embrace and placing his lips upon your's.

"You're a lucky charm, Kacey!" After the short kiss, he just pulls you in for a hug, and rests his chin up your head.

"Haha. You're just saying that. " Your arms snake around his abdomen.

"I mean it. You're just my lucky little lady." You weren't sure if it was just the hundreds of sweaty people, their scents, or just your head spinning from James holding you so close, but you felt lost and dizzy.

"You alright, Kace?" He notices the vacant expression on your face that you weren't completely there, and pushes your bangs aside.

"Um. I think."

"I think that I need to get you home. You don't look so well."

"I'm okay." You lie smoothly so that he wouldn't let you go. The crowd dies down, and we can actually get out the arena. He drags you behind him, not letting go of your hand. You just could never get used to the feeling that rushed over your senses when he grasps your hand. The warm, secure, and very strong feeling that you feel could never be equal to anything else. He walks by your side, ranting on about the game and the winning shot.

"James." You're head begins to rush, you push him away, lean over the nearest trash bin, and puke up some what smelled like blood, but by no means was that smooth.

"You okay?!" James comes back to you, resting a hand on your back, trying to pull your hair back. You run a hand up over your mouth, dab it at the corner, and view the color of what just left your mouth.

"James." You heard the pitiful excuse of a call that you made.

"James?!" You say again, looking at the red liquid that was dripping from your finger. And, once again support yourself for another round of this.

"I'm right here."

"I need to get to a hospital now." You say once you catch your breath.

"It's just a little throw up, I can get you some ginger ale, and get you home." You turn around showing him the blood that was on your hand.

"Oh, shit."

"Please. Help me." A few tears in your eyes made everything blurry.

"I will. Come on." He sweeps you up, bridal style, and carries you to his car. You try to remain calm, over and over composing yourself, but you were terrified, because you had no idea what was happening to you. You did have your eyes squeezed shut, but you could tell that James was not being a careful driver. Either way, your head was trying to explode.

"Can you call my brother?" You patted around your purse for my phone, and shakily handed it to him.

"Yes, of course." He takes the phone from you hand, and you didn't see from there. You use my hand as a blind fold for your eyes. Your head was about to explode, and you were sure you were dying.

*You space out*

"Kace," James shakes your shoulder, "Kacey." Your eyes barely open, enough to see him standing with your door open. His face was inches apart as he reach over and was unbuckling you from the car. You let out a small moan, finding words were too much to handle at the moment. He sweeps you up into his arms, your wrap your's around his neck clinging to the back of his shirt for dear life.

"James." Your voice was scratchy and sore, your head was leaning against his shoulder.

"Yes, Kace?" He whispers.

"Thank you." He sets you down in a chair as soon as the two of you were in the ER. He looks you over, just making sure that you're okay.

"You're welcome." He reaches up, feeling your forehead. He mumbles something to himself, and then goes to get a sign in sheet, and bringing it back over to you. He reads the questions, and you just answer so that you could lay your head against his shoulder. You hear your text tone sound off, and James reaches in his pocket to pull it out.

"Carlos is here." He says He sends off another text, and only seconds later your big brother was rushing over to you. Taking your face in his hands, inspecting all of you that he could. The sign in sheet was completed by Carlos, and then turned back in to the nurse.

"What happened?" Carlos asks James quietly. Even though I was holding onto James, Carlos' hand rested in my knee, gently patting to comfort me.

"I'm not sure. She was fine all through the game, we stood up to leave, and she looked woozy. It fell apart from there." He whispered.

"Did she eat anything?"

"Not that I recall."

"Are you sure? Because, I mean she's allergi-."

"Kacey Pena?" A elderly nurse in green scrubs calls your name. Both men stand up to help you stand.

"I think maybe I should let you have it from here. Just text me later to let me know what's going on. I'm really worried." James talks to Carlos, even though you're right there.

"Will do." Carlos begins to lead you away, when you stop. Put a finger up to tell him to wait.

"James." You turn around, and hug him loosely.

"It's okay. Go get better. And, don't come in tomorrow. But, I'll stop by tomorrow after work to check on you."

"I love you." You say, and slowly slip away back to Carlos'. He stood there, take a look back over your shoulder just as you were about to round the corner.

"I love you too." James announces loud and clear for all the ER to here. You turn back around, holding onto Carlos' side, and give a slight smile for the first confession of love that you and James had ever made. A nurse leads you and Carlos to a room, and he holds your hand, stroking it lightly.

"Did you mean it?" He breaks the silence while waiting for someone to come check on your health.

"Mean what?" Your eyes connect with his, and he just gives you a knowing look.

"That you love him." You gently play with your older brother's hand, and rethink your words briefly. Of course you love him, that's all there was to it.

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"Are you sure?"

"I believe so."

"And, not just because he , ... um.. makes love to you?" Carlos poses his question.

"No. Not just 'cause that. I feel a deep, strong connection with him. When he's around, I feel like I'm the only girl in the world. He makes me feel special."

"That's good, Baby Sister. That's good." He pats your hand as a doctor comes in to check you out. Hopefully, this night would end soon.


	7. Oopsy-Daisy

*James POV*

It was the next day, and I was worried about Kacey. I didn't get a text to say she'd got home, or had even left the hospital. Which had me biting at my nails all day. But, who was I becoming? I'm James Maslow. The only women I ever fretted over were my family members. This was all new. Had Kace really grown this much on me? Was what I said last night really true? Do I really love her?

"Mr. Maslow?" I have to stop my thought process, and get back to work. The day was long and dreary without her there. I realized how messed up, jumbled, and confusing my world was without Kacey to keep it in order.

Finally, the time came to grab jackets and head home. I was surprised at my eagerness to get out, and get to see Kacey. I guess that I really had fallen for her. How could you not though? With those big green eyes, always sparkling. That cute button nose. Her smile. Wow. Her smile. It wasn't particularly big or anything, in fact she had a small smile, but it was genuine. You can never tell if it was faked, it was so beautiful.

I find myself walking up to Kacey's door, and rapping my knuckles against it fluidly. The door opens, but it's Carlos who answers.

"Hey, Man. I'm here to see Kace. How's she doing?" I ask, and slightly step forward. He puts a hand to my chest to stop me from coming any closer.

"She's not doing so well. Not really up for guests."

"What's wrong? What did the doctor's say?" Panic began to make my heart race. What was so wrong with her that I couldn't even see her?

"She'll let you know when she's ready." He goes to shut the door, but I see her coming up behind him.

"Who's there?" She asks, peeking around his shoulder.

"It. I. It's James."

"Oh." She sounds like it was the worst news of her life, or that she was terrified to learn that I had come to her house. And, I was taken slightly aback.

"What's going on, Baby?" I ask. Carlos steps back, allowing her to come closer, and I had a full view of her. She looked normal, maybe a little paler, but nothing that I would count as life threatening. Her eyes shift over at Carlos. They look at each other, having a weird telepathic conversation with shifty eyes and head tilts.

"Come on in." She opens the door wider, I go to stand in front of the couch, and she whispers something to her brother. He picks up his keys and pats his pocket to check for this phone, he then steps out, closing the door and leaves. His car soon turns on and the engine noise slowly fades out.

"Is everything alright? You're scaring me."

"Just sit there, and I'll be right back." I take a seat, and anxiously wait for her to return. I could tell that she went to her room, I heard that creak that only her door made. A million thoughts buzz through my head, I just wish she'd hurry up and tell me what was going on. I look over the room, and every seat and flat surface served as a memory I'd made with Kacey. I heard her feet shuffle down the hall, but when she took the seat across from me, I immediately knew something was off. We never missed a chance to cuddle. I clasp my hands together, and lean forward, waiting for her to drop whatever bomb she has waiting.

"I need to talk to you." Her voice was calm and low. I could see her holding something in her hand. I looked at her sloppy ponytail, baggy sweat pants, and red tank top. She looked radiant.

"Are you dying?" That was the first question I had to ask.

"No. Not dying. But, -" She begins to slide the small piece of paper toward me across the coffee table. I looked it over, but did not understand.

"What is that?" I ask. She leans forward, taking in a deep breath. Her index finger points at one little, ball like figure on the black and white picture, and her other hand points at the other tinier, ball like figure on the picture.

"Those are my babies. Those are... our babies." Her voice all but cracked. My head didn't comprehend what she said.

"Come again?"

"I'm pregnant, James. With twins." My head, this time, span. I was actually quiet for quite a long time. Not even realizing my silence, until she leaned back waiting for something to happen.

"How can you be pregnant?! We used protection every time! Did you cheat on me?!" My words came out a lot harsher than I had intended, but I guess that was just my anger showing through.

"N-no, James. Of course not."

"Then, explain how you're fucking pregnant!" My voice got louder, and she jumped.

"We didn't use a condom the very first time. In the conference room." I let the words knock around my brain until I remembered.

"Fuck." I muttered, and placed a hand over my face. And, stood up. I pace back and forth in her living room.

"Jam-." She began, but I silenced her.

"No! You just be quiet. I don't wanna hear a single fucking word from you. Just be quiet." I actually saw her tremble.

"You don't just get to come in my house and yell at me! This is happening to me just every bit much as it's happening to you! More so too!"

"You can't be pregnant! We're not ready for this! I'm not ready for this! I'm just 22! What the hell am I supposed to do with two kids? Oh, no. Not just one. You had to go and get pregnant with twins! How the fuck could this happen to me?!"

"You know. I'm leaving." I shrug my shoulders, and throw my hand up. I began to walk away, when she got up, and came towards me.

"James, please." She put a hand on my arm, I go to swat her hand away, but instead my hand connects with her face. Making a resounding noise that filled the noise. I stopped when I realized what I did. The door burst open to a huffing Kendall.

"What's going on over here?! I heard yelling all the way from my back yard!" He states. But, we're both froze from where my hand had hit her face and lazily fallen to my side. She slowly removes her hand from my arm and back away.

"Damn it. I'm sor-."

"Please. Just leave, like you said you would." She turns away from me, holding her face where I hit. When I go to apologize again, Kendall pulled me by the back of my shirt.

"Get the fuck out of here before I make you leave in a body bag." He seethes at me.

"Fine. I don't wanna fucking hang around anyways." I step out the door, but he couldn't resist giving me a shove, and slamming the door behind me. I get in my car, and just drive anywhere.


	8. Another Partner

*Your POV*

Time sure drags, but it had been two months since your and James' quarrel, you two hadn't said much of anything to each other since then, in fact, you just went back to a professional relationship. The only time we talk was when I told him someone was on hold for him, or to tell him his morning messages. The decision to keep our children was your's and your's alone. And, being four months pregnant with twins, the bump that was under your shirt was just like someone had blown a balloon to it's full size.

"Oh my gosh! Did you feel that?!" Lora asked. She constantly has her hands on your stomach.

"Lo, if you felt it outside my body, then I most definitely felt it inside." I put a hand on the side of you stomach where baby #2 was located.

"I just can't believe that you actually got artificially inseminated. Like, do you even know who's sperm they juiced you up with? I mean, I sure hope it's not some curly, red-headed nerd's sperm. That's just not acceptable." She ranted. Yes, the story you came up with was that you got an artificial insemination. It was just easier on James and you that way. Plus, he didn't want anyone to know. It didn't make it any easier when you saw him everyday. You still wanted to cuddle him, be cute with him, and fuck him. Now, more than ever.

"Yeah. He doesn't look like that. In fact, the total opposite. He's actually really nice looking." You murmur.

"Well. It shouldn't be such a secret."

"Well. It is. And, I have an appointment today. I get to find out what my baby's are. Oh, Ouch." You slightly wince as a baby's leg kick around. You turn your head, just randomly, and see James inside his office, behind his desk. The door was fully open and he had full view of you. He didn't see you notice him looking at your rather large stomach. You look away.

"That outta be fun! I wanna be the first to know! Is someone going with you?"

"Um. Probably not. I mean, my brother might. But, probably not."

"Oh. That sucks. I mean, I would, but I have to go meet my boy's parents. Kinda can't get out of that, but you have to text me later to let me know!" She gets up, and goes back to her desk. You notice that James' eyes were still on you, so you awkwardly get up, and go to the break room to find something to munch on. A few people always have to ask how the babies are doing, when you're due, and if you had any cravings.

"Bananas and Reese's Pieces with French vanilla cappuccino." I reply.

"Not too nasty. I remember when I was pregnant with my second daughter, all I wanted was french fries." Jean, the mid-age blonde woman from the back of the office tells me. I have to listen to everyone's opinion on every aspect of pregnancy, and sometimes it got to me so much that I would just break down crying. But, I've actually learned to tune them out.

"Kacey!" When you hear James' voice yell through the office at set down your bottle of water as you walk past your desk, and stand in his doorway.

"Where's the project files for the new client?" He turns around from his filing cabinet, and gets a better look at you.

"Bottom drawer in the white cabinet." You point and walk away, putting a hand on your back. You were so thankful for a job where you mostly to sit down, because your feet were so swollen.

*Time jumps. Past the appointment, and you had just pulled into your driveway*

You pull up into your driveway, noting that Carlos' car wasn't here, but that Kendall was indeed out working on his car. You just had to share the news with someone, and why not your best friend? You get out of the car, with the manila envelope in your hand. You walk to the next door to Kendall's driveway.

"Kenny!" You say excitedly. He rolls out from underneath his car on his little skateboard that he was using as a backboard. He sits up, smiling up at you. His hair was slightly sweaty, his forehead and arms were cover in car grease, as well as his white, greasy shirt.

"Hey, Girl. What's up? How'd the appointment go?" He asks, he slightly huffs from the hot weather, and being under the car. And, he looked hot as hell right now.

"Um. Well. I found out what I'm having!" You wave your hands excitedly and point to the envelope.

"Yeah! Here. Let's go in, and get something to drink and then you can show me!" He leads you inside, tells you to sit, and he goes to get some lemonade. When he returns you have the ultrasound pictures out, and already looking at them.

"Okay. So, tell me. " He sets the drinks down on the little table, and leans back into the couch, looking at the pictures. "That's baby #1, who is right here," You point to a certain location on your stomach, "That's my little girl."

"A little girl?! Congrats!"

"Thank you. And, that's my boy." You point then, touch a different part of your stomach.

"A boy and a girl. That's great. Really. I mean, at least, you won't have a hard time telling them apart." He laughs. You still take note of his sweaty, hot appearance. If these damn hormones didn't stop making you so damn horny, you were going to go crazy.

You strain to lean forward to reach your glass, and so he gets it for you. A small, grateful appears on your lips, and he smiles back. You sip at the lemonade, and then set the glass atop of your bump. Then use your free hand to rub down your stomach. You allow him to feel the movements.

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes. Their kicks can be very powerful, and nearly feels as if they're trying to come right through my skin. But, I live. I'm not gonna die. Right?" You give a small chuckle.

"Right. Hey, come with me." He stands up, and offers his hands to help you up. He sets your glass aside, and brings you to your feet. He takes you to his bedroom.

"Sit on the bed." He points, and picks up his guitar. I sit down, and he sits at the chair at his desk. He rolls it over and sits only feet from you.

"I've been working on this. I thought maybe it could help the babies calm down." He sets his guitar to the right settings, and slowly begins to play. It was soft and melodious. So, much so that it was helping you relax. He stops playing, and you looks over at his smile.

"That was amazing." You applaud him. He gives a slight little blush, and turns his head away.

"Thanks." He stood up to put his guitar on it's stand, then plops down in the bed beside you.

"Did it have a name?"

"Yeah. And, lyrics. I call it 'Memories and Melodies'.

"That sounds beautiful." He reclines back on the bed.

"It's my favorite." He says. You turn around to his eyes closed, he was obviously worn out from the work he'd done today. But, man, did he ever look so hot? You find yourself straddling Kendall. And, when he feels something going on, his eyes open, and does his mouth, but you put a finger over his mouth to silence him. You shake your head to signify that you didn't want him to say a word. Your hips were already bouncing against his, which his little friend down south seemed to like. You unbutton his pants, and start to tug his pants down, and then crawl back up to waist, and he was already puling his shirt off, and assisting you with your dress, puling it over your head. You lean down and kiss him. Then, it's on from then. The clothes were peeled away.

You know damn well that you were gonna have your way with him, meaning you got to be on top. You position yourself over his enlarged member, and slid down. Not wasting time for foreplay or teasing. No, you wanted him too badly. The incredible pleasure of every inch of him made you give a long, drawn out moan that left you breathless. He looks slightly off guard, but he does begin to move his hips around with your's. You lean down, and suck at his neck, the salty perspiration was already building up on his skin. You begin to thrust down, and he would thrust up, causing wonderful friction. As he would grasp onto your cleavage, you would be pulling his hair, quite roughly on both sides.

Moans, grunts, and gasps were heard. He knows what he wants out of this, so he brings a hand down and begins to work your clit. You gasp for breath, the pleasure was almost too much for your body to handle, and your sticky, wet mess pours out over him.

"Yeah. That's right." He encourages, and you bop as much as you can, up and down him. His orgasm is finally released, and you both give a moan. You pull yourself off of him, and lay next to him, both of you panting. His hand was unconscientiously holding your's. You both were exhausted, and feel asleep next to each other.


	9. What Now?

*Your POV*

~ .~

~ .~

Your phone vibrates from the nightstand, causing you to stir from your slumber. You take in your surrounding. Kendall's room? Why were you in Kendall's room? Then, the sleeping form beside you stirs slightly. Your head turns. There, laying beside you, was the most graceful and sweet sleeping face. You reach to touch his skin that looked of porcelain, gently tracing your fingers down his cheek to his jawline. His blonde hair was tossed around messily.

~ .~

~ .~

~ .~

You shake your head, pull yourself from your thoughts, and reach over for your phone. 25 missed calls from Carlos. 15 new texts from Carlos. 24 new voice mails. You grab your clothes, throwing them on, and heading out to the kitchen. You call Carlos back, you explain the whole situation, not sparing details, and by the time you had gotten around to a normal conversation, Kendall had woken up.

"Good morning." His voice was croaky.

"Good morning, Kenny." You smile at him, and turn back to the fridge.

"Would you like breakfast? Most important meal of the day. And, when you're carrying twins, it's major! So, can I make you something to eat?" He seems a little too happy. Makes you wonder when the last time he got laid was.

"Breakfast would be great." You pull out a chair at the dining room table and sit. One of the tiny members in your tummy was awake, and was ready for a new day.

"Good morning to you too." A smile couldn't help but to cross your lips. You pet a hand down your stomach, and lean back in the chair. Kendall puts on quite the show preparing the all-healthy meal for the two of you (more like all four!). You talk of life, job, weather, and just about every single thing. Just like always.

"I have to admit, that was the first time I've had sex with a pregnant woman. It was really something." You could see the playful smirk go across his face as he placed his fork in his mouth. You start to choke on your orange juice, and patting your chest. He just throws his head back, laughing his little blonde head off.

"Well. I mean. We. You. Y-. I. Well, that was the first time I had sex with a gay guy."

"I told you that I was better." He shrugs off your comment, but playing with you still, with that horribly sexy smirk.

"Yes. You did." You chuckle with your hand over your mouth. Breakfast had to be brought to an abrupt end due to work. You head back over to your house, shower, change, and head back out the door.

"Oh! God! There you are!" Lora comes over to the elevator where you're stepping out.

"Yes. I'm here." You comment, just a a little bit of confusion showing on your face.

"Okay. No one can get this stupid computer to work. It's all messed up."

"What computer?"

"Mr. Maslow's. He said that he can't access his files or anything." You sigh knowing James is just up to one of his antics. You set your purse and other belongings down on your desk, making your way to his office. Lora going her own way to her own work. You step into James' office, and automatically focusing on the computer and not him. You bend over looking at what damage has been faked.

"Good morning, Kacey." He says from the cabinets on the wall across from his desk. He walks over to join you at the screen. You click through many things, and finally find that the internet was disconnected. He places a hand on your back, as if was just a simple gesture. You chose to ignore it. Quickly typing in the codes necessary, and stand back up swatting his hand away from your back.

"Did you find what was wrong?"

"Yeah. You disconnected the internet. I fixed that. Is that all?" You reply.

"Oh, thank you. So much. You're a life saver." You could tell by the way that he was rocking back on his heels that he was waiting to say something else. But, you rub the underside of your stomach, it had just become a natural movement, and you thought nothing of it, but you saw the way he looked at you. He looked like he had just walked bare foot across shattered glass.

"I overheard you yesterday. About the babies. Did you really find out what they're gonna be?"

"Uhm." You nod.

"Can I know?" He whispers. His hazel eyes looking in your hazel eyes, much like the first time you were this close. The color shown so vividly all the way around, and it seemed as if all the stars hid in his eyes.

"It's a boy and a girl." You say, and immediately turn to leave. He gently tugs at the elbow of your shirt, and you couldn't help but wince.

"Am I really having a son? And, a daughter?"

"No. I am. You lost every right to call them your's." You go to continue walking, because you knew you were going to cry. You loved him still. And, you just were a mess. You wanted him, but hated him for what he did to you.

"Can I make it better? Tell me what I can do. Please." His voice gets slightly louder. You had ran it over and over in your head, all the scenarios to get him to come back. But, you really never thought it'd happen.

"We'll talk about this later." You make your way out of the office, and realize that there is a dark headed young man standing at your desk.

"Hello. Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Kacey Pena. How may I help you?" You get to your desk, and extend your hand out for him to shake.

"Hello, Kacey. Nice to meet you. I'm Logan. Logan Henderson. I've recently been hired onto the advertising team. I was just wondering where I was supposed to go." He gives a small chuckle, revealing his crater set of dimples.

"Sure. Just give me a second." You page up Dan to come assist the new, brown eyed hottie. They quickly exchange greetings, but before leaving, Logan turns to you.

"And, congrats on the pregnancy," He nods toward your tummy with a smile, "You have the glow."

"The pregnancy? What are you talking about?" You put your hands on your hips and look offended. His eyes shoot wide open, and he begins to stammer around an apology. You let him drown in his words, until you couldn't hold back your laughter. Then, he just looks at you funny.

"I was only kidding. I am pregnant. And, thanks." You say through a few laughs. He visible relaxes, sighing, putting his hand over his face, and chuckling.

"You really had me there." His hand flips around to the back of his neck.

"Yeah. I love using that on people."

"Well, it's a good joke. And, you're really convincing. How far along? You look like you're just about ready to pop."

"Thaaanks. Haha. But, not really. I'm just 4 months. It's twins. But, you should probably check in with Mr. Maslow. He'll be excited to know you're already here." You look up, behind the short-ish, brown-haired man, only to see James sitting in his chair, staring you down.

"Mr. Maslow?" Logan questions.

"Daniel will help you." You say. He nods his head, and follows the other man around. James still had eyes locked on you, you just roll your eyes at , and sit in your chair to start your work.

The day passes by quick enough. Though you had to get up more than you would've liked, and your shoes were kind of squeezing. You knew you couldn't take them off, because you didn't have Carlos around to put them back on. Yes. It's a sad thing.

"Kacey. Wanna grab something to eat? Maybe, finish that talk?" James comes up to you as the office was starting to clear out.

"I guess." You lean back in your chair, giving yourself a few seconds to get up. You gather your phone and personal items, and throwing your purse over your shoulder.

"Damn it." You groan as you stand. James is automatically at your side, holding your arm to support you.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"I'm fine." You straighten your back, and take a deep breath. He lets go of your arm.

"If you're sure." He says lowly. And, by the sound of his voice, you could tell he was a little pouty. He offers you a ride, since Carlos had to use your car, and you didn't wanna ride the bus. The trip to Panera Bread was mostly quiet. But, after you order, and sit down, James was ready to hit the hard balls.

"So, what do I have to do to get you back? To get to be apart of your life again?" You push your salad to the side, it would be pointless to try to eat, because you knew that you would be upset when you started answering questions.

"I don't know." You fumble with your hands that rest upon your ever apparent baby bump.

"Can I be a part of your life? A part of their lives? I know what I said was rash and uncalled for, and even now I still don't feel ready for this, but those ARE my children in there. I do have a right to be there for them. And, I would just love it if it I got to be with you again. I think we can do it. We got ourselves into this situation, and it's not fair for you to take all the responsibility."

"So, you're saying that if I were to go in that office tomorrow, and announce to everyone that you're the father of these children, that you wouldn't just die from shame? Or runaway?" You mean to come across rude, but you just sound tired and irritated. His head shifts.

"Not at all. I would tell everyone, if you wanted. I just get so jealous when I see you with other guys. I can't stand the thought of you with someone else, or my children calling someone else 'Daddy'."

"Maybe, you should've thought of that before you hauled off and hit me, cussed me, and treated me like I was diseased. I have feelings you know. I am human. And, it wasn't fair for me to have to carry the evidence of what we did under my shirt for a few months. You know how hard it was to lie to all my friends and family? What about you? Where did your suffering come in? Hm? No where. You got the easy way out." Your heart beats faster, your chest rises and falls rapidly, and tears began to come up once again.

"You're right. It wasn't fair. And, I was a major dick for doing and saying what I did to you. And, I know that there's nothing that could happen to me that could compare what you're going through. I deserve whatever your verdict is. But, I love you. I do. You should know that. I look at our pictures all the time, I look at you every chance I get. You just have this presence about you. I don't know. Maybe it's 'the glow' that all people talk about. But, you're absolutely stunning." His head hung down.

"I hated you for what you did. I didn't sleep for a month. I stayed up all night, wondering what the fuck I was supposed to do with myself. I couldn't do this on my own. No way. I couldn't ask Carlos to sacrifice part of his life for me. I just wanted you there. I wanted you to burst through that door, and tell me that everything was gonna be alright. I wanted to cuddle and feel your heartbeat. I wanted to have you there the first time that I felt our babies move. I wanted you." A few tears escape down your face, landing on the fabric of your shirt. His hand reaches over, laying flatly against your cheek. Stroking your face gently.

"I wasn't there for the beginning, and I apologize one million times over for that, but you can bet that I will be there for everything else. I'll be there at every appointment that I can, we can pick out names, and even nurseries." He smile appears. God. That smile. Secretly, you hoped that both children would have that smile. It was just so contagious, warm, and inviting.

"It's not that easy. You're gonna have to earn my trust back. I was devastated."

"I'm so sorry. I'll do anything. Just let me know." His pleading eyes pierced through you.

"I have another appointment in 2 weeks. How about after work we go to the appointment, catch a movie, and get some dinner. And, you can spend some time with Thing 1 and Thing 2." Your hand glides down over the right side of your stomach where there was slight movements. He looks at you curiously.

"Are they awake? Are they moving?" He couldn't hide the joy that crept through his face. Starting with his eyes; they shone, and his smile, pulled from ear to ear.

"I'm not sure. This baby over here is just adjusting."

"Can I feel?"

"I'm not going to tell you that you can't." You reach across the small table, place his hand over your belly, trying to find the right spot.

"Maybe, if you try talking to them." You suggest. He nods. But, is dumbfounded, not knowing what to say.

"Hey, Kiddos. It's dad here. Haha. Um. You need to know that I love you a lot. And, your momma is the prettiest lady in the world." He looks up at you with a smile, already leaning over to kiss you. His lips press against yours. And, tiny kicks erupt from inside.

"Haha. Apparently the babies like that." You smile, and hold his face for another kiss.


	10. Ouch

*Your POV*

"James!" You laugh, and playfully punch his arm. He zips up your dress. He spent the night last night. Things had patched up between the two of you, and one of you was always at the other's house. With only two nights spent apart a week. But, on those nights, you were on the phone until 3 or 4 in the morning. You were now an astonishing 5 months pregnant, and still able to attend work everyday. James would ask you to stay home on the days that you didn't feel well, but you insisted to work until the babies were actually born.

"What? It's true! You're beautiful." He pulls your hair from your dress, pushing it to the side, and kissing your neck. You close your eyes, giving a low moan. You turn around and place your arms around his mid-drift. Planting a kiss on his lips. Just a few lingering tensions and feelings from this mornings romp were hanging around. You couldn't help it though. You woke, and James just looked so beautiful. You just had to get some of him. You brush his messy hair, that you pulled every where during the sweaty session in the sheets, to the side so that you could see his eyes. He leans slightly forward kissing you again.

"You always say that." You give him a light snarl.

"I always mean it." As he pulls you closer, your tummy got in the way, and there was still a distance between the two of you.

"Does it seem like there's something between us?" He jokes, runs his hand up your arm, and kisses your shoulder. You want so badly to shove him back down on that bed for another round.

"James." You moan.

"Yes?"

"We gotta get to work."

"Alright. You win." He kisses you before located a tie for him to put on. Since the frequent visits often ended with over night stays, James had learned to leave clothes over at your house. Carlos wasn't too fond of having him around, but he put up with it for you. After you're both dressed and ready, you get in James' car.

"Babe." He reaches over, taking your hand in his as he drives.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think that we should, ya know, start picking out names?"

"Well, yes. That would be indeed smart of us. Have you got any that you've been thinking about? Oh, and are you gonna make it to the appointment today?"

"Of course. Gotta make sure that my babies are alright. Which they are. They're perfect." He glances over briefly, then returning his eyes to the road.

"I like the name Jamie." You smile over brightly at him. He gives you a squint-y eyed look, and chuckled.

"I like Allison." He states.

"Jamie Allison. Hey, that actually doesn't sound that cheap."

"How do you feel about that, Baby Girl? Are you a Jamie Allison? You're most definitely a Maslow." He pretend talks to your daughter.

"And, what makes you think that they get your last name? We're not married. You're not the one who's carrying them around in your body. You aren't the one gaining all the weight. I don't see why you think that they get your last name."

"I. Uh. I just assumed. But, you're right." He has learned to just let you win when you start to get that darkened look in your eyes. The office building was appearing, you both cool down a bit, and James pulls into the parking garage. Going up all the levels kinda made you feel a little sick, and you actually had to hold your hand over your mouth.

"You okay, Baby?" He reaches to pet your hair, but you get out of the car, after he parks. You find a close trash bin, and barf up what you didn't eat this morning. Meaning that you were vomiting up stomach bile. It was sickening you ever worse, and it burnt your throat and mouth. James rushed over to your side.

"Awh, Baby. I'm so sorry." He pets down your back. You stand back up, shut your mouth, and make a bee line for the nearest bathroom. You wash out your mouth, and hover over the sink, still feeling nauseous.

"Kace?" Lora comes into the bathroom to comfort you.

"You don't look to good." Her face shows concern.

"I feel horrible." You reach for the paper towel that Lora was extending out. You wipe the corners of your mouth, and partially under your nose.

"Rough morning?" Her sympathetic look made you wanna laugh. Rough, in a way. With James masterfully working your body to his pleasure.

"Yes." You nod back, playing along.

"Awh. Poor thing. Well, not too much longer, and then this will be over. Right? I'm sure Stan will appreciate you not having to hold your breath every time you go to the break room, because his tuna sandwich smells up the place."

"Yeah. I can't wait for that day either." You stand erect again, and lean back against the sink, leaning your head back to catch your breath.

"Hey, Kace. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." You bring your head up to make eye contact, even though your eyes were drooping.

"How are you going to do it? Raise two babies at the same time? Are you sure you're gonna be able?" Your head is pounding, and your throat had tightened.

"Every thing will be okay." You whisper, because a horrible feeling was washing over you. Suddenly your knees go weak, you have to catch yourself on the edge of sink.

"OhMyGod! Are you okay?" She rushes over to catch you by the arm. Pain was just spreading to every fiber of your being. Not really able to locate where it was centered. Soon you had pain scrunching your face. You reach behind your back tp apply pressure to your back.

"G-get me J-James." She looks at you weirdly from where she's crouched beside you.

"Why would I need to get James? I can take care of you."

"No. I need to get to a hospital." You murmur, afraid that your brain would explode if you talked any louder.

"I can take you. It's alright. Mr. Maslow, probably doesn't have time for this. I'll take care of you." She tries to get you to stand.

"I need James. He's the twins' daddy. I need him in here now. Please. Just get him." Your teeth grit.

"JAMES IS WHAT?!" She bolts upright and looks down at you.

"Please. Shut the fuck up, and get him. We'll talk about this later. But, I need him in here now. Something is wrong." She reluctantly backs out of the bathroom, and disappears into the office space.

"Guys. Please be okay. I need you to be okay." Both pain and worry made tears come down your face, your make up running every where.

"Kacey?!" James bursts through the ladies bathroom door, spotting you sitting on the floor.

"Baby. What happened? Is it the babies? Are they coming?" He keeps his voice calm.

"I don't think so. But, it hurts."

"What hurts?" He clamps onto your hand.

"My back mostly." You hide your face against his shoulder, because this was becoming a scene.

"What do I need to do? Do I need to take you home or to the hospital." He pets my hair down, trying to soothe me.

"Home." I barely whisper. He nods, trying to help you stand. You get to your feet, and Lora gets everyone, who couldn't keep their nosy butts away and give you space, to clear out. James is guiding you back to his car, slowly and painfully. He helped you remove your jacket so that you could move freely or more comfortably. As he drives you along, your hand clamps tightly to his.

"Ouch, Babe." James breaks the silence, as you crush his hand too tightly again.

"I'm sorry." You don't even wanna argue on who was hurting worse.

"No. No. Shhh." He pets your hand with his thumb. He gets you home, and he calls back to work, telling them that neither of us were gonna be there for the day. So, it's to bed and resting for you, with James to accompany your side.


End file.
